Bakura gets a job
by bakura'skeeper
Summary: I put pg due to Bakura's potty mouth! Ryou gets sick and Bakura takes over his job untilhe gets better.I think it's funny, hopefully so will you! Finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Are you ready for some Bakura bashing?  
  
Crowd: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: Why do you pick on me all the time?  
  
Me: 'Cause your my favorite!)  
  
(Seto and Kuruma pop up.  
  
Both: I thought I was!  
  
Seto:*glares at Kuruma*  
  
Kuruma: *glares at Seto*  
  
Me: Bakura's my fav luntic,Seto's my fav hot brainy guy, and Kuruma's my fav bishouen.  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Kuruma: I'm smart too.  
  
Me: I know. But Seto's smarter.  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
All: Bakura's keeper doesn't own YU-GI-OH or YYH.  
  
Chapter 1 I'm sick! Ryou moaned loudly in bed. Not a moan Bakura liked either. Bakura rolled over to face his hikari who liked to sleep on his back. Bakura: What's with you?  
  
Ryou: I feel sick. Sick?  
  
Bakuara: Why?  
  
Ryou: It must be from the dinner you made last night.  
  
Last night Bakura attempted to cook making gooey noodle looking stuff and half cooked vegatables and chichen. Ryou ate it all due to the fact that Bakura wouldn't stop staring at him until he did.  
  
Bakura: Why would it be my food?  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrops* It could've been anything. Hehe.  
  
Bakura smiled, rose and made his way for the bathroom to get the temperature taking thing. He returned waving the long glass stick.  
  
Bakura: Say ah.  
  
Ryou: Ahhhh!  
  
Bakura shoved it into his light's mouth. He waited like he seen Bakura do when he was sick before taking it out.  
  
Bakura: 101. Not bad.  
  
Ryou: *shaking his head* That is bad.  
  
Bakura looked confused.  
  
Ryou:I have to go to work today.  
  
Bakura was still confused.  
  
Ryou: You know the place I go to after school to get money to take care of you since you maxed out the creidtcard dad left us.  
  
Ryou waited until this registered.  
  
Bakura: I can do it.  
  
Now Ryou was confused. Bakura doing something nice?  
  
Ryou: You couldn't do my job! You couldn't even vaccum the floor when I told you to!  
  
Bakura: Hey, if a weakling like you do it, I can do it. Besides something was wrong with that thing.  
  
Ryou: *groaned*  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: My stomach!  
  
Ryou jumps up and rans to the bathroom.  
  
Me: Hoped you liked that chapter. By the way Ryou is a waiter at Ruby Tuesday's! 


	2. chapter 2 clothes

Chapter 2 I'm not wearing that!  
  
Bakura stared disgustedly at Ryou's uniform. The slacks and polo shirt wasn't to his liking. Ryou was still in the bathroom.  
  
/I'm not wearing that!/  
  
~Wearing what?~  
  
/That thing you call clothes/  
  
Bakura had seen Ryou in this outfit only once. He didn't look good in it so he knew would look ten times worst. Ryou stormed into the room picking up the clothes.  
  
Ryou: If you don't want to do it...  
  
Bakura: *snatching the clothes* I'll wear it and I'll look better than you!  
  
Ryou: I'll call Yugi to stay here with me.  
  
Bakura changed quickily. Stupid Ryou getting sick. Stupid me for agreeing to this. Now dressed he stared at himself in their mirror. I don't look that bad.  
  
Ryou: Yugi said he'd be here soon to help me get better.  
  
Bakura: You don't think I can make you better?  
  
Ryou: Bakura, you're going to work for me. What else do you think you can do? *mumbles* You were the one who got me sick anyways.  
  
Bakura: I heard that.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and got back into bed. Bakura on the other hand snatched up the car keys from the drawer and headed downstairs. As soon as he opened the door he came face to face with Yugi and the Pharoah.  
  
Yami: Didja try to poison him?  
  
Bakura made a face.  
  
Bakura: No...I cooked.  
  
Yugi looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Yami on the other hand shook his head saying,  
  
Yami: That's like trying to poison him. Stupid him for letting you near the stove.  
  
Restraining the urge to blast him and that smirk of his to the shadow relam Bakura slinked off towards the car.  
  
Bk: I know that chap sux.  
  
Bakura: Tell me about it. It wasn't isn't type worthy.  
  
Bk: Shut up u! Thanks for reveiwing but my lack of updating is due to the lack of reveiw's for my brother's work. Jin's brother. Please reveiw or I quit and will only continue my adultfic works.  
  
Bakura: She's not kidding. *whispers* She makes me do worst things there.  
  
Bk:* throws Bakura in a cage* No I don't. 


End file.
